Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.4\overline{1} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 341.1111...\\ 10x &= 34.1111...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${90x = 307}$ ${x = \dfrac{307}{90}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{37}{90}}$